minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: How did you take down the Ghast? I took down the ghast by reflecting its fire beams. "With a Stone Sword." Did you trust Axel with the amulet? I gave Axel the amulet to fool the griefers. "Just... don't... lose it!" What was your Boom Town fighting name? I went by the name "The Amulet Holder". "They call me... the AMULET HOLDER!" Did you build your tower out of wood, wool, stone, or sponge? I chose pink wool. "Pink wool it is." Did you launch Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult? I did not launch Reuben. "Of course not!" Did you craft or steal the repeater? I crafted a repeater. "I crafted and stole a repeater." Did you set all the bats free in Ellegaard's dome? I set all the bats free. "It's probably broken..." Did you build the command block? I stayed to help Ellegaard to build the command block. "I did it without having Reuben to assist me." When did you leave the temple? I departed at night. "We have to go." Did you kill a monster with a bow and arrow? I completed Episode 2 without killing a monster with the bow and arrow. "I used Stone Sword." Did you fall into the pit of Endermen? I jumped over the pit of Endermen without falling in. "That was way too close." Did you tell Gabriel or Petra to let Ivor go? I told Gabriel or Petra not to let Ivor go. "Good." All choices/decisions are copyright to: Assembly Required. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Chapter 1 Nether Say Die Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Occam's Razor Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Chapter 4 No Time to Lose Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Chapter 5 In the Shadow of Giants Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Chapter 6 Left Behind Achievement.jpg My favorite images: My screenshots: My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: 'Minecraft Story Mode' Retail & Episode 2 - 'Assembly Required' Launch Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Nether Say Die Chapter 2: Leveraging Resources (Occam's Razor: Redstonia) Chapter 3: Occam's Razor (Occam's Razor: Ellegaard) Chapter 4: No Time to Lose Chapter 5: In the Shadow of Giants Chapter 6: Left Behind All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness Reuben in Cow-A-Pult All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Boomtown Suite Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Magnus Theme Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Redstonia Credits 102 Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Redstonia Freewalk Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Repeater Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Dome of Concentration Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Command Block Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 Antimo & Welles - Ivor Fight Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 1 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) It is such a relief to meet Petra at Temple of The Order of the Stone. Petra mentioned that most of the peoples were caught by the Witherstorm. Even Gabriel now, which I find it shocking. Ellegaard was also shocked to hear that. My least favorite moments is where Ellegaard and Magnus were meet together, they already started arguing and fighting words together. Which I find it unpleasant. I like the near ending moment where Jesse and Petra tried to stop Ivor from leaving. But unfortunately, Petra got hit by Ivor's Sword. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Assembly Required Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: My MCSM Choices from S1E2 (By: Jessefan1) My MCSM Netflix Choices from S1E2 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts